Trouble Always Finds Me: You'll Have To Be More Specific
by yerachael
Summary: Lemon warning! Reader discretion is advised. One-shot prologue to 'Trouble Always Finds Me'. Merry Christmas!


**Prologue: You'll Have To Be More Specific**

My first Christmas Eve in Sweet Amoris was freezing. Bundled up in my bed, with the heating on as high as I could without causing a fire hazard, I tried to ignore the familiar burning in my gut that followed hanging out with Castiel. My ever-surprising boyfriend. That afternoon he had surprised me, yet again, by not complaining at all when I pulled away in the middle of an intense make out session.

After everything I had gone through with Jason, it was understandable that it would take a while before I was ready to fulfill the stereotype of the hormone driven teen. However, that didn't stop me from _wanting_ sex. If anything, I was long overdue and the recent cold spell wasn't helping. Especially when I knew that a certain fiery redhead was sleeping in the room only a tree branch away from mine.

At this thought I turned over in my blanket cocoon and stared at the closed blinds. _He's done really well being alone this holiday season_. It was true, although his parents weren't able to take a break from their airline; Castiel had remained impartial about the whole thing. I think having my parents dote over him definitely helped.

Nevertheless, on that particular night I was feeling especially restless. I hadn't felt so worked up on Christmas Eve since I was a kid, desperate to run downstairs and rip open the brightly decorated wrapping paper. Of course, now the images in my head were quite different.

I'd seen Castiel shirtless many times, but I still loved peeling his top off slowly and reveling in the way it frustrated him. What was even better was the reaction I got when I sucked a particularly soft spot on his collarbone. He always got me back for that one though because the entire left side of my neck was deliciously sensitive. The cherry on the cake, for him at least, was that I bruised incredibly easily. I had actually given up hiding any conspicuous hickeys on my neck, despite the fact that my best friend, Violette, had yet to receive one. Or at least any I could see.

In a way I thought that Castiel made up for our limited intimacy by marking me, just to ward off any other male suitors. _As if anyone else would actually be interested in me though. Actually, as if anyone would dare piss Castiel off like that. _Violette had once commented that she hoped I wasn't so drawn to Castiel because of my submissive experiences with Jason and, although I did think about it later and discuss it with my parents and Castiel, I was mostly just impressed that she could be so open with me. Now I wished I could be more open with Castiel.

Gritting my teeth in preparation for the bitter onslaught, I quickly jumped out of bed, threw open the blinds and window and, in one swift movement, flung myself to the other side of the branch. Now perched outside Castiel's closed window in my tracksuit pants and the Winged Skulls hoodie I stole from the redhead whose snores I could hear through the glass, I felt great.

As disgustingly cheesy as it was, Castiel always made me feel stronger. The boosted sarcasm and cynicism were also givens. _Castiel: the man that keeps on giving. _I thought to myself with a smirk as I slid open the window and quietly maneuvered my way into his room. We had both gained a sort of natural fluency for sneaking into each other's rooms over the months we'd been dating.

After shutting the window and turning around to face the warm room, I noticed two gleaming eyes staring at me. Smiling, I padded over to the protective Belgian Shepard at the foot of Castiel's bed. "Hello, Demon," I cooed, scratching the big softie behind the ears. Luckily for me, Demon adored me and his master was a _really _heavy sleeper. Something I had known since the first time I saw him, when he was asleep on the first day of school. Still, I kept my voice down as I led Demon outside the room and shut the door.

Now alone with the cause of my distress, I took a moment to just look at Castiel. Something about him being so vulnerable at that moment and so unaware of my presence was the final piece I needed to help me overcome the inhibitions caused by my abusive ex. _Now I'm in control_. The thought sent a thrill through me and I rode the waves until I was crawling over my boyfriend's snoring form. I stopped when our faces were level and softly brought my lips to his.

It took a few agonizingly slow kisses until Castiel responded, his movements groggy and sloppy. I giggled. At the sound of my voice he seemed to realise that this wasn't a dream and his eyes shot open.

"Lilli?" He murmured against my lips.

I responded by closing my eyes and bringing my hands up to tangle in his, already messy, red hair. Pulling at the strands I deepened the kiss into a passionate make out. To my delight Castiel eagerly followed suit, gripping my hips and pulling them against his own. As soon as I started to feel something hardening against my thigh, I tore myself away.

I laughed at the look of panic on Castiel's face. He obviously thought he had misunderstood what I was doing in his room, but he had the right idea. I was done waiting. With a smirk on my lips, I shimmied down his body until our feet were intertwined and my hands were gripping the top of his boxers.

Living alone gave him the right to turn up his heating as much as he wanted, so that he could sleep in nothing but his boxers. I hadn't ignored the sight of his muscled chest when we were making out. Before he could say anything stupid, I yanked down the shorts and kissed the head of his erection.

The result was instantaneous. Castiel's grey eyes widened and he sunk back into his pillows. Keeping my golden eyes locked with his, I moved my hands to his base and began sliding them up and down as I continued to kiss the tip. The moment I started to taste pre cum I flicked out my tongue and used that to swirl and tease instead. Only a few seconds passed of this new action before Castiel groaned: there was only so long I could tease him. So, arching one eyebrow at him challengingly, I opened my lips wider and sunk down on him. Trying to keep the movements of my hands and mouth in sync, I bobbed up and down on my growing boyfriend. Occasionally sweeping my tongue along the length of him.

I wasn't exactly sure whether I wanted to finish him off with a blowjob or not, but he clearly had a different idea because just as I heard his breathing become more shallow, two strong arms caught me and pulled me off of him. I wasn't about to complain because, damn, that was really a work out for my jaw.

The look in the stormy grey eyes now directly in front of me would have scared me if I didn't know the owner so well. "That was so uncalled for," Castiel whispered, the possessive gleam in his eyes sparking. I just shrugged and leant in to kiss him. To my surprise, he shifted away from me. "You really think I'll let you kiss me when I know _where_ your mouth has been?" He laughed sarcastically.

I narrowed my eyes. _He's still up for teasing even when I just gave him a blowjob? That takes dedication_. "I don't think you really have a choice," I murmured, reaching behind me and grabbing his erection roughly.

With a choked laugh Castiel pushed my backwards until I was lying on the soft mattress and he was hovering above me. The muscled arms on either side of my head were tense, which I took as a signal that I could release the pressure of my hand that was still wrapped around him. As soon as I did, my lips were being attacked and I loved it. "I knew you couldn't resist," I chuckled against his lips.

"Shut up."

"Make me."

I should have known those were fatal last words but I only realised my mistake once my hoodie was forcefully whipped off me and I was lying topless in front of the leering redhead. Unlike in the smutty stories I had been reading, there was no jolt of electricity or tightening of some fire in my belly when Castiel took one of my nipples in his teeth, but it still felt nice. If anything I just loved the fact that he wanted me and, not only that but, he wanted to make me happy. He could have just let himself orgasm and shoo me out, back into the cold, but he didn't. Which, of course, was how relationships were _supposed_ to be.

Being a boy, Castiel was taking a lot of pleasure from massaging and teasing my breasts, but after a few minutes I was becoming restless. "Now," I said sharply, my raspy voice breaking him out of his stupor.

"What?"

I raised my brows at him and blew one of my black curls out of my eyes in indignation. _You know exactly what I mean. I am not saying it out loud_.

Despite my mental bargain with myself, Castiel's lips quirked into a devious smirk. "What do you want, Lilli?" He drawled, sliding one of his hands away from my breasts and down my stomach. When I refused to say anything, he did the same with the other hand. Now _this_ caused that fabled electricity to begin to spark within me: the teasing and the tickling against my pale flesh. To my credit, I held firm and just glared at him.

Flicking his gaze between my eyes, lips and breasts quickly, Castiel yanked down my tracksuit pants. "You don't wear panties to bed?" He teased, bringing his hands back up to my hips.

"You didn't complain that I don't wear a bra."

"Do I look like I'm complaining?"

"That is so cliché," I groaned.

With a shrug, he cupped my groin. The electricity was definitely there now. His warm hand against me was both calming and exciting and I let out an unbidden breath. The triumph on his face grew and with it, a long finger began stroking me. Every time it dipped towards my 'opening' as they called it in the smutty stories I liked to read, then back up between my folds, I felt a little more impatient. Yet, I still refused to say this out loud.

I knew he was trying to coax me into dirty talk, but I was determined to hold on as long as I could. Which was becoming harder each time he could get down to my opening or up to my clit and then shoot away again. Eventually that fire in my belly really was there: a burning torrent. "Now," I ground out again.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"Now, Castiel."

"Try again."

"Seriously?" I was becoming frustrated. The apparent nonchalance on his handsome face only made me more restless. "Okay, fine," I sighed.

Castiel grinned and stopped his motions altogether. Leaning back he reached into the top drawer of his bedside table and brought out a condom. Making eye contact again, he tore open the package with his teeth and slid it on himself. _That was way hotter than I expected._ Now ready, he shifted so he was kneeling closer to me than before, the very tip of his erection tickling me. I remained on my back, one arm folded behind my head seeing as the pillows were at the other end of the bed.

I wasn't kidding when I said Castiel was a man of surprises because instead of doing what I thought he was going to, he resumed the teasing strokes of his index finger. I snorted, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Castiel laughed and nodded. "I'm not doing anything until I know what it is you want me to do."

"That's so stupid."

"It's polite."

"Oh yea, you're a real gentleman."

"And you're a horny girl."

I groaned again in frustration. "This isn't even good dirty talk!"

"That's because we're not really doing anything, yet."

I was at the end of my rope his grey eyes had woven and were slowly tugging with every stroke of his fingers. "I _want _you?"

"Where?"

"Here."

"_Where?_"

"Oh for fuck's sake, _inside me_."

Although it still wasn't what I wanted, exactly, Castiel thrust his finger into me. He began moving circles inside me, but I was already too worked up. Which I _knew_ he knew.

"Like this?" He smirked.

"No."

"Then _how?_"

"I want you to _fuck_ me. Properly."

Grinning, he removed his finger and pulled me closed to him by my hips. Then, as slowly as he could, he began entering me with his erection, which I was sure was even larger than it was before. _He really likes foreplay. What guy likes foreplay? _And then, he stopped.

"I'm sorry, I forgot what you said."

I wriggled further onto him, which hurt but not that much. I wasn't a virgin after all and although I hadn't had sex in a while, my body remembered what it felt like and was ready. "I want you to fuck me."

"I still didn't catch that."

"I. Want. You. To. Fuck. Me. Now."

Quicker than I expected, he thrust all the way into me and lent over me, his arms now above my head again. We both closed our eyes for a second. I was in pain, but only because I had recently become accustomed to the thinness of my fingers. Then I felt myself stretch and fit around him tightly and I was able to open my eyes. He was staring at me.

Without speaking Castiel kissed me and began slowly pumping in and out of me, his arms shaking with the restraint he was using. I lay there just focusing on kissing him back for a few thrusts then, regaining my boldness, I wrapped my legs around his back securely. I gasped and Castiel grunted.

Despite himself, Castiel was still a teenaged boy and he progressively, rather quickly, grew stronger and faster in his movements. I was finally happy. I showed my pleasure by tightening my grip around his waist and gasping involuntarily, also tugging encouragingly on his hair. "You can go harder," I whispered.

Castiel tried to laugh, but it came out more as a disbelieving cough, and thrust harder. It had only been a few minutes and I was already breathing fast and shallow. Castiel was too, but I was impressed because he had been closer to the edge for longer than I had. "Harder?" He grunted.

I nodded and kissed him, our tongues failing to fight as aggressively as normal. Then it was impossible to kiss at all when he went harder, the bed beginning to rock louder against the wall behind us. Everything was hot and sticky and amazing. And I was _so_ close. "I'm about…"

I was cut off by more sporadic thrusts, faster and deeper. "Do it, Baby," Castiel moaned, his eyes straining to stay focused on me.

That was what I needed, a caring word. For the first time I climaxed around a man who actually cared about me. It was so much better than I remembered. Squirming underneath Castiel, I opened my mouth in a silent scream and gripped onto his body tightly, with everything I had. My hands tangled in his hair to the point that he had no choice but to let his head fall against my breast and my legs were so strong that he couldn't move out of me. Which was fine because he finally came.

The reverberating shudders of his body were intense and it took a few minutes until we were both able to relax and look at each other again. I kissed him, trying to wipe off the smug look that was creeping its way along his lips again. "Merry Christmas to me," he snorted. I groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! It's been a while! With Christmas coming up, I had this urge to write something involving Castiel and Lilli and, well, a lemon came out of it. I've never written one before, so I'm not even going to apologise if it's terrible :P Enjoy! And have a great holiday season!<strong>


End file.
